The new variety was discovered from an open pollination of seeds collected from a proprietary sweet cherry selection ‘SC3-35’ (unpatented), and which was located near Vina, Lodi, and Bakersfield, Calif. in 1998. The seeds stratified, testa removed, and then were germinated and planted in pots in 1999. After germination, the aforementioned seeds were grown in pots for 3 years until flowering. Fruit was first observed in 2002. A first asexual propagation took place when buds were taken in that same year and propagated on the Prunus mahaleb rootstock (unpatented) for further confidential trials, and which were conducted in Vina, Calif., and Spain starting in 2003. After two years of cropping in pots, buds were taken in a second asexual reproduction and grafted onto Prunus mahaleb rootstock for further evaluation in Stockton, Calif. in 2004. Additional confidential trials similar to that which are described, above, were conducted starting in 2006 in Stockton, Calif., and in 2009 in Roosevelt, Wash. In 2007, the first fruit from trial growing fields were then evaluated.
Throughout the aforementioned trials and various asexual propagations, the tree and fruit produced thereby were compared to the originally discovered plant. All characteristics of the original tree, and its fruit were established, and appears to have been transmitted to the aforementioned succeeding generations.